


The Very Secret Diary of Rafael Nadal Parera aged 22 and 11 months to aged 23 and 2 months

by okdreaming



Series: Very Secret Diary [1]
Category: Tennis RPS
Genre: Crack, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'd, written in 2010. Rafa has a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Rafael Nadal Parera aged 22 and 11 months to aged 23 and 2 months

**Sunday 31 st May 2009**

I get knocked out of Roland Garros today by that Sod. He very bad man. No one like. I no like, he make fun of me at Wimbledon 2007. Then I beat him and meet Rogelio in final. Rogelio is so beautiful and we touched at the net. I have many pictures of this. This time I no see Rogelio at final. No touch at net. Long time – two/three weeks since we touch at net.

 

**Monday 1 st June 2009**

Rogelio almost get knocked out of Roland Garros today. I watch match from behind pillow. I celebrate too loud when he win, Toni think something wrong and come into my room. I wear underpants I get from Rogelio, he know no I have this. Toni tell me to get dressed. I took off underpants and put in bag at bottom of suitcase.

 

**Wednesday 3 rd June 2009 **

Rogi win in straight sets today. I was nervous after last time.Also, I no like how much Monfils touch Rogi at net. I no touch Rogi like that. Monfils he touch too much.

 

**Friday 5 th June 2009 **

I announce that I no play Queen’s this year. I would like but pain is too much. Rogi almost lose to Del Potro. Why he do this? Rogi is much, much better player than Juan. I no like how Juan touch Roger. Is too much. I also find picture on internet. Juan is sitting very close to Rogi. Rogi is holding up some stupid football shirt. He is naked underneath. Is not right. I no like this.

 

**Sunday 7 th June 2009 **

He did it! Rogelio fantastic, he win in straight sets. I only see last points as I play golf today but I was taking to watch later. Sod pretend like he is nice guy and keep talking about “Yoking”. I never hear this word before. I will ask Rogi what it mean. After I send him congratulatory text. Must carefully plan what to say.

 

**Monday 8 th 2009 12:01 am**

I just see second set of match, guy run onto the court! He try to touch Rogi, put hat on head. Security very stupid. He lucky I no play. You no touch Rogelio hair. You no touch Rogelio.

 

**Friday 24 th July 2009**

When I wake I see Rogelio updated his Facebook and website. Mirka had baby. Babies – two little girls. I text him congratulations but text take until third try to go through.

 

**Thursday 30 th July 2009 **

I find new picture with Rogelio on Internet. I print out two copies, one to put in scrapbook which is kept in very safe place. I also download to computer and to digital photo frame. Frame has password, so no one can see this. I will take when I go to Montreal.

 

**31 st July 2009 **

I have three message from Rogelio, replies to my texts. So embarrass, must think I idiot. Have transferred texts to laptop for safe keeping, also to back up.

 

**Friday 7 th August 2009 **

Rogelio he update facebook with picture of babies. They look very cute and happy family. Very warm picture. I feel pain in chest when I look. I no look again. I think is enough now. Put away childish things, no?

 


End file.
